Scholar Jameson
Scholar Jameson, a character in the Bloodbound series, is the keeper of Musea Sanguis and a vampire. He is first seen in Book 1, Chapter 3. Appearance He is described as an aristocratic gentleman in 18th century garb. He has shoulder-length wavy hair, that is mostly black in color but has slightly grayed. He has brown eyes, a light-warm complexion and a calm & gentle demeanor. He keeps his facial hair well groomed in a short-boxed beard style. Jameson also wears small round-lens glasses, despite being a vampire with heightened/perfected senses. Personality He is soft-spoken and formal. In the presence of the council, he is professional and maintains his soft-spoken characteristics. He also can be considered deceptive since he is able to hide that he is working for and watching over Gaius. He also seems to feel little sympathy or empathy for the humans he captures for Gaius to mercilessly feed on. Adrian mentions Jameson is a luddite who refuses to use computers. Background He has traveled a lot. In Book 1, Chapter 16, it is revealed that it was him who attacked Lily and was responsible for the Feral epidemic (until Vega took advantage and made his own Ferals, separately from him). He is also revealed to be responsible for leaving the fragments for Your Character to take. In Book 2, Chapter 2 it is revealed that he was born in what is now known as Hong Kong in 1621. As human, he worked as a bookkeeper, a clerk, and a tax collector. He calls it a simple life in his journal entry on himself, and considers it dull even. He goes onto say that during his mortal life, he never knew of his psychic abilities. Chapters Bloodbound Book 1 * Chapter 3: The Library * Chapter 12: The Tribunal * Chapter 16: The Dawn (Determinant) Bloodbound: Dark Solstice * Chapter 4: And To All An Endless Night (Determinant) Book 2 * Chapter 1: The Calm (Mentioned) * Chapter 2: The Bloodkeeper * Chapter 6: The Ambush * Chapter 16: The End (Determinant) Book 3 * Chapter 5: The First (Mentioned; Determinant) * Chapter 6: The Legend (Mentioned; Determinant) * Chapter 8: The Truth (Determinant) Relationships Adrian Raines In Book 1, Chapter 3, Adrian takes Your Character to see him in order to be debriefed. He also calls him an old friend. Your Character According to Adrian, Your Character is the first to choose not to get debriefed and Jameson is shocked that Adrian is allowing you to keep her memories. In Chapter 16, it is revealed that Jameson is the one leaving enchanted tapestry fragments for your character to see in order for her to connect with her psychic powers. In Book 2, Chapter 2, you discover that he is the vampire responsible for the recent disappearances. He tells you that you're a Bloodkeeper, the one woman in the generation with the ability to view Vampire history in your memories. You find out that he is also working for Gaius. In Chapter 6, you have the premium option to kill him or default option of letting him escape during the battle against Gaius. If you let him escape, he kills Arnold Northmun in the showdown in Chapter 16. Gaius Augustine It was revealed in Book 1, Chapter 16 that Jameson is secretly working for Gaius. The unauthorized Turnings, the Feral attacks were instigated by Jameson himself under Gaius' orders. In Book 2, Chapter 2 it is revealed that he met Gaius when he was 34 years old. It was on a journey to London while accompanying his employer at the time, and notes that he was drawn to Gaius, to his power and his essence. He goes onto say that he begged him to Turn him. He apparently gave Jameson purpose and strength. He goes onto say in his journal entry that, Gaius gave him life and meaning, and power beyond his imagining. He subsequently states that he lives to serve and please him. He hopes that one day Gaius will understand the depths of his devotion. Powers and Abilities * Immortality: In Book 1, Chapter 2, Adrian confirms that he does not age. Thus we can assume the same can be said for Jameson. *'Super-Strength': In Book 1, Chapter 2, Adrian confirms that he is strong enough to lift a car. Thus we can assume the same can be said for Jameson. *'Superhuman Speed and Reflexes': Like all vampires, Jameson has increased speed and reflexes. *'Healing Factor': Accelerated healing is an ability that vampires possess that allows them to heal from physical injuries at supernatural speeds. If a vampire uses their blood such as when Adrian was done feeding on Nicole, they can heal the bite mark as well. Thus we can assume the same can be said for Jameson. *'Heightened Senses': In Book 1, Chapter 6, Lily mentions how she can feel the slightest air currents, how she can even see the tiniest pores in Your Character's skin and can hear the water running through the pipes three stories up. Thus we can assume the same can be said for Jameson. *'Debriefing': In Book 1, Chapter 3, it is revealed that few vampires possess this ability, which Jameson (the only seen one thus far confirmed with this ability) describes it as a psychic art that requires a tremendous amount of focus and discipline. It is done by putting his hands on either side of the other person's head and pressing their fingers against the other person's temples. Moreover, it is described as a simple and quick process. His notes in Book 2, Chapter 2, reveal that there are at least two other vampires with the ability to influence and read minds, to manipulate the will and memory of others: Serafine Dupont and Kano Yoshimasa. *'Intuitive Polygraphy': In Book 1, Chapter 12, Jameson tells Your Character that his abilities aren't limited to debriefings. He can also reach into minds in other ways. He can't exactly read the other person's thoughts, but rather he can tell if you're lying. Priya also says that any vampire who's worth anything knows how to guard their thoughts. But humans and newly turned vampires are like an open book. *'Psychic Torture / Pain Inducement': In Book 2, Chapter 6, Jameson stops Adrian, Kamilah, Jax, and Your Character from attacking Gaius by using his psychic abilities to inflict mental pain. Weaknesses * Sunlight: Sunlight is one of vampires' weaknesses. As Adrian stated, sunlight does hurt him and can prove fatal after more than thirty minutes of exposure. It's akin to hypersensitivity; overexposure causes, as Adrian describes it, an accelerated heat stroke. This same weakness can be assumed for Jameson as well. * Decapitation: Dismembering or manually removing the head of a vampire will result in instant and permanent death. * Heart Extraction: Removing and subsequently destroying the heart of a vampire will also result in permanent death. * Unquenched Bloodlust: When Adrian first became a vampire, he felt the powerful thirst for blood which no amount of water can relieve. In the brief period where he resisted the urge, Adrian experienced severe discomfort whereby he eventually gave in to his instincts. It is unknown yet how long a vampire can remain thirsty or what the extent of pain is when this need is unmet. When vampires don't consume blood for extended periods of time, they tend to give in to their instincts and attack the nearest human nearby in order to suppress their thirst. Newly Turned Vampires like Lily are the ones mostly affected by this problem. * A Feral's Bite: A bite from a feral vampire is infectious to regular vampires because it can turn them feral too. Gallery Miscellaneous BB Jameson's Notes.jpg|Notes VampireBiology.png|Vampire Biology from Jameson's Notes VampirePowersPart1.png|Vampire Powers from Jameson's Notes - Part I VampirePowersPart2.png|Vampire Powers from Jameson's Notes - Part II VampireWeaknesses.png|Vampire Weaknesses from Jameson's Notes VampireGlobalAffairs.png|Vampire Global Affairs from Jameson's Notes TheFirstVampireInfo.png|Info of The First Vampire from Jameson's Notes JamesonOnGaius.png|Info on Gaius from Jameson's Notes JamesonInfoPart1.png|Info on Jameson from his notes - Part 1 JamesonInfoPart2.jpg|Info on Jameson from his notes - Part 2 JamesonOnLester.png|Info on Lester from Jameson's Notes JamesonOnPriya.png|Info on Priya from Jameson's Notes JamesonOnTheBaron.png|Info on The Baron from Jameson's Notes BloodkeepersInfoPart1.png|Info of Bloodkeepers from Jameson's Notes - Part I BloodkeepersInfoPart2.png|Info of Bloodkeepers from Jameson's Notes - Part II Trivia * In Book 1, Chapter 2, Adrian mentions that garlic gives him a minor distaste, rather than kill him. This, in turn, means that it is not a real weakness for vampires as a whole and we can assume Jameson has a similar distaste for it. * In a premium scene in Book 2, Chapter 2, it is revealed that He first discovered his psychic abilities three decades after he was Turned. But it took him a century to truly learn how to use them. * His crimes include aiding and abetting and kidnapping. In case you don't kill him, he will also kill Arnold Northmun. * In Book 2, Chapter 3, it is mentioned that he is a luddite, meaning that he doesn't use modern technology. * In Book 2, Chapter 6, you can choose to kill him or let him go. This will affect how the story plays out in the future. ** If you don't kill him, he will kill Arnold in Book 2 and later reappear in Book 3, Chapter 8, as one of Rheya's allies. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'Bloodbound' Characters Category:Vampires Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Criminals